Reason
by Drop of Grace
Summary: It's my third year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. My little brother is about to be Sorted, when Death Eaters attack the school. My seven brothers and I - the only girl - are one of the closest relatives of Tom Marvolo Riddle.
1. Rules of Engagement

_**I'm back! So sorry for the very long break... **_

_*off script* "Hey! I said sorry! No- stop- "_

**_Ok. Just escaped an angry reader._**

**_Nah, none of my old stories are up, I think, so if you want to read them, leave something in the reviews._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the OC's and plot._**

_"What is up with you? I used the disclaimer!" *crash* "someone help me...!"_

At age fourteen, I'm in my third year at Hogwarts, but I'm still getting used to it. There are loads of strange people, like Dumbledore, or even Harry Potter, but I'm not going to complain.

I'm related to Tom Riddle, he's my uncle, or my second cousin, or something confusing like that. I don't even know what a second cousin is. My mother is the last Peverell, so we're related somehow...? I think that makes him my uncle.

Anyway, my family is HUGE about keeping the family name pureblooded, and all that. They were overjoyed when I got into Slytherin, but angry when I became friends with Fred and George Weasley. I have a big family myself, seven other kids in my family, and most of them dislike our family as much as I do- except for the oldest, who's a death eater. He's a traitor, and we barely talk about him.

This year, I stepped into the Great Hall, I was relieved that I had finally escaped Corinthos Manor, where my parents lived. Until I saw all the Ministry workers, standing guard around the walls. Over the summer, there had been a lot of Voldemort scares, especially when he found something that returned him to his normal form- the dark haired, good looking young man, instead of the snakelike thing he had been.

"These Ministry workers are going to ruin our entire year!" My brother, Fabian, in fifth year, complains, walking beside me, and sitting next to me at the Slytherin table. My brother James gets sorted today, and I watch for him, as the Sorting starts.

Except, something goes wrong.

There's an explosion- not like one from the Weasley twins, but one that shakes the room and blows out a part of the enchanted ceiling. People scramble out of the way of the plaster falling to the floor, there are shrieks. Fabian yanks me out of the way, and races up to James. I glance up at the ceiling, confused. Where were the attacks coming from? The Ministry workers were swarming out of the building, and Dumbledore, along with the rest of the staff, leave the castle as well.

I follow them, slipping past the magical barriers some of the teachers had put up. The air outside is crisp, cool, and stings the back of my throat. Other kids swarm out of the building, after me. Now there's real screaming, as the Dark Mark springs into the sky. There's pandemonium- I glimpse my brother Jason being knocked around by the frantic people.

I fight my way to him, grasp his arm, and pull him out of the crowd. He stares up at the green marring the sky, eyes wide, but not really afraid. He's only in second year, 12 years old, and I don't think the Mark scares him. After spending "quality time" with the dear old parents, I think that we've been desensitized to things involving the Dark Lord.

Adults are herding the students back into the school, and teachers are lining up beside Ministry workers in a half circle in front of the school's front entrance, wands ready. Not before we see Death Eaters, only about ten, coming down the front lawn.

"Do you think that Alex is in there?" Toby, my oldest brother, appears by my elbow, grinning as he apparated. "I bet you he is."

"I don't know," I shrug. He could be. Alex is nineteen, and a Death Eater. None of us really like him.

A Ministry worker grabs my arm, tries to lead me into the school, but I shake him off, and turn to look at him. He shrinks away.

Yeah, I look a little different. My left eye is always a different color than my right. I think, right now my left is green, and my right is amber. They change when I'm upset. I'm a metamorphmagus, but my eyes are different when I don't change anything. Thanks to Nymphadora Tonks for the cool gift.

But, it seems to me, that time literally stops, as the Death Eater at the front pulls back his hood.

Tom Riddle.


	2. Tom Riddle

**I'm baaack! Ok, I'm too lazy to write anything else.**

**I don't own HP**

For a second, it feels like the Dark Lord is looking straight at me, and I feel caught. Then I shake myself, tell myself to get it together. Nonetheless, I move closer to Fabian and Tobias.

Everything is deadly silent. No one speaks, until Tom Riddle does. Like a king before his subjects. The silence seems to pull tension out of nowhere. Wands are raised, and everyone is ready for attack.

I don't really know why I always think of Lord Voldemort as Tom Riddle, but I just do. As he speaks, I notice that his voice is no longer the raspy whisper from before. It's smooth, and contrasts the things he'd done before. "I need Luka Corinthos. Give her to me, and I'll spare the school." He looks at Dumbledore. "Come on, old man. Where is she?"

My breath catches, and behind me, I feel my brothers tense too.

"Tom," Dumbledore is calm as usual, but there's steel behind his blue eyes. "You know what I am going to say." Riddle's eyes sharpen, into slits. For a second, I see the remnants of his snake-ish face, before he managed to get his body back. And there was fear?

"I will get her either way," Riddle says. "She's more important than that Potter brat." He raises his wand, and so does Dumbledore. But they don't strike. After a moment, the Death Eaters leave. Tom lingers for a moment, eyes gliding over everyone outside. He looks directly at me, and I shiver. A small, malicious, smile curls across his mouth, and then he is gone.

Complete panic breaks out. If it was bad before, it's completely out of control now. The presence of the Dark Lord on the very first day of school has shaken everyone, including me.

"Luka!" I turn, as my other brother, Cassian appears. He looks a little disconcerted. "Did you hear Riddle? Did you?"

"Yes, Cassian, I did." I roll my eyes. "Calm down."

"But he said he needed you! Why?" His eyes widen. "What did you do?!"

"Nothing." I frown, "maybe the Vulture told him about me."

"Who's the Vulture?" We all turn towards the familiar drawl, of my -ahem- VERY distant cousin, (because I'm sure that all pureblooded families are related somehow), Draco Malfoy. "Your mother?"

"Yeah," I tell him. "We call her the Vulture." I was sure his remark was meant to be an insult, but frankly, I don't care. "Insult my parents all you want, Malfoy."

Malfoy looks slightly surprised, then shakes it off. "The Dark Lord. He said he needed you. What for?"

"Jealous, Malfoy?" I raise an eyebrow. "Because, if you want, I can tell him how eager you are to help him."

For a moment, a flash of fear crosses his face. "Don't tell me _you _of all people, can talk to the Dark Lord." He frowns.

"Does that bother you? Oh, are you scared?"

"Luka, just leave it," Fabian says, sighing and tugging me away from Malfoy. "He's an idiot."

There are arrangements being made for kids to go home. I get a lot of strange looks as I go to sit at Slytherin table, like you're supposed to. Only a few other kids are, most of which are my brothers.

I have seven brothers- Alex, Tobias, Fabian, Caspian, Jason, and James. We're all in Slytherin- except James. He hasn't been Sorted yet. If we get into other house, we'd probably be disowned. Alex is too old to be in school- he's a Death Eater.

Astoria Greengrass comes up behind me. She's in first year, and hadn't been sorted yet, like James. But I'm positive she'll get into Slytherin.

"Um, Dumbledore says that he wants to see you in his office. And to bring lemon drops."

Lemon drops?


	3. The Teacher's Notebook

When I get to the gargoyles guarding Dumbledore's office, I somehow realized that the password was lemon drops- after five minutes of standing in front of the entrance.

"Ah, Ms. Corinthos." He's sitting at his desk, staring at me over his half-moon spectacles as I take a seat. "I have no doubt that you heard Lord Voldemort."

"I call him Riddle," I blurt out, for some reason that I can't think of. "Tom Riddle."

"Interesting." Dumbledore says. "Riddle, then. Do you know why he needs you?"

"No," I tell him, "although we are related."

"I'm well aware of that fact. I think this has something to do with the fact that he needs you for some reason or another." Dumbledore pulls off his glasses, and rubs his eyes. He's tired, I can tell that much. He replaces his glasses, and I speak.

"I've never talked to him before," I say, " but I'm around him a lot at home. I don't really think he knows who I am, really. When he went to America and got him new form, I had to go with him, along with other Death Eaters."

"Interesting," he's deep in thought. "Who else did you go with?"

"Um," I thought back, "Alex, Snape, LeStrange, and Malfoy- Draco, not Lucius. I don't know why Draco and I were brought along, seeing that I'm not a Death Eater, and Malfoy's not one... yet."

Dumbledore looks sharply at me. "Lets not talk about what cold happen, not while it's such a crucial time in Draco's life. There is so much pressure for him to join. Do not push him to it."

"Sorry." For a moment, I feel abashed- it's something that Dumbledore is good at. Somehow, I always feel embarrassed around him, like just being a Corinthos is bad. Well, it is.

"It's fine, my dear," he says, "I don't expect you to know what is going on in Mr. Malfoy's life. Tell me what you did in America."

"We were in New York City for a while- there are so many muggles there, I had fun. We didn't do much, Riddle, LeStrange and Snape went out, and the rest of us just hung out. I supposed we were a decoy, in case any Ministry workers showed up." I tell him. "Alex was being all high and mighty, as he was in charge, and I stayed as far away from Malfoy as possible."

"Did you go anywhere? Did you ever talk to the Dark Lord?"

"I went out by myself to explore- I met a muggle, and we fooled around. And yeah, I did. He said that I should be proud to be a Corinthos, and that I would make a good Death Eater."

"And you said?"

"That he could think what every he wants, but he's got to come back to reality eventually."

Dumbledore looks taken aback. "And he didn't get mad?"

"No," I say, bemused, "he laughed. Why would he get mad? He likes my family."

* * *

**(AN):I'm about to do a "Professor's Notebook entry, and if you don't know what it is, I recommend reading alittleinsanes "Professor's Notebook." It's one of my personal favorites.**

* * *

_**Snape**_

_McGonagall_

_Flitwick_

Sprout

Dumbledore

* * *

_**What do you think, Dumbledore?**_

Not yet, Severus. I don't think it's quite time to expose quite yet.

_You still favor her, don't you, Severus? Bad habits die hard._

_**Don't be ridiculous**_

_I'm not. I still remember when you were a student._

_**Minerva, I swear-**_

_Stop riling him up, Minerva._

I think it's time, and if you ask me, if we wait a little more, You-Know-Who will really attack the school.

_He certainly did give everyone a bad scare. When will the students be sent back?_

Tomorrow. We're keeping the Corinthos.

**_Their parents will never let them stay. They want to give their daughter to the Dark Lord._**

_I have full faith in Dumbledore's powers of persuasion. I'm sure you do too._

Thank you, Fillius. All of you will have to sleep early. I'm sure there will be a lot to deal with tomorrow.

_Don't remind me. Who knows what the Weasley twins will do._

**I'm so glad that the Weasleys are not in my house. If you discipline them better, they wouldn't be like this.**

We've been over this. I'm doing my best without having to send a letter to poor Molly every other day.


	4. Chapter 4

_McGonagall_

_**Snape**_

_Flitwick_

Dumbledore

Sprout

* * *

_**Come on, Dumbledore! Don't be a fool. We can't afford to wait any**_** longer!**

Patience, Severus. Ms. Corinthos is not ready yet.

**_Luka was always ready! The longer you wait, the more likely you will be putting her and her brothers at greater_**** risk.**

Why are YOU so riled up?

_Honestly, Severus, I'm sure Dumbledore knows what he's doing._

No, seriously, Minerva. Why is Severus worked up? I just saw him storm past my office like he was mad.

Probably coming to see me.

Why?

_Yes, Albus, go ahead and tell her._

Tell me what?

I think it would be best for you to tell her, Minerva, Severus is currently about to blast my door down.

_You infuriating old man!_

_..._

I think he left.

_Filius, FILIUS! Where are you? I don't want to explain to Pomona._

_Hmm? Did you call me? I was about to talk to Caspian Corinthos about a charm. Is this really__ necessary?_

What's a Corinthos doing in your room?

_Apparently Ms. Corinthos and her brother Fabian are having a fight and jinxing each other repeatedly. He wants to know how to cure uncontrollable itching._

_Where did they learn that charm? We don't have it in the library, or the school._

Who knows? Stop trying to change the subject! Tell me, and I want to know EVERYTHING.

_Always the busybody.  
_  
Minerva...

_Fine, fine. Severus used to know Ms. Corinthos, when he was a student at Hogwarts. She was known as Luka Lakasse back then._

WHAT? How is that possible?

_Her parents dealed in the Dark Arts, and at one point they got mad at her- when she was Sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. They started doing awful experiments on her- and since she's so closely related to Tom Riddle, they made her age slower through some evil magic they invented._

That's terrible. It sounds like a kind of horror story I used to tell to scare my sister.

_Really, Pomona? Polly didn't deserve that- she was sweet._

Never mind. So, were Luka and Severus friends in school?

_The closest. She was friends with Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, and Regulus as well. Remember?_

Yes, I do. This is making me very nostalgic, you know. I really like Luka and her gang.

**_I'd like to differ._**

_Yargh! Severus! When did you get back?_

**_When I walked out of Dumbledore's_ office.**

So is it true? Is it? TELL ME SEVERUS

_**Tell you what? I wasn't part of this**_** conversation.**Is Luka Corinthos really Luka Lakasse?

**Yes.**

This is so exciting!

_**I fail to see why you are so** **excited.**_

That's because you didn't have a Notebook when you were a student, and you couldn't see what we wrote.

**_Oh, yes, I_ did.**

What? How? Was that you? The student who stole a notebook?

**No**

That would be Ms. Lakasse.

_You knew this whole time and you never told us? You really are an infuriating old man!_

So Lakasse let you see the Notebook?

**_I suggest you change the topic_ quickly.**

Ooh, is that a threat? No matter, I'll just ask Luka.

_**I doubt that Ms. Lakasse will want to discuss the matter with**_** you.  
****  
**Come on, Severus, just call her Luka. Is there anyway to change her back to her proper age again?

There is a way to make her older, but it's not very stable. We won't try it until this matter with Voldemort has passed.

_About this Voldemort thing. What are we going to do? Keep them in the school until he comes to kill us all?_

Oh, no. I have a better place to send them. Somewhere that all of us will go and protect them.

ALL OF US?! Albus, I have to visit my nephews.

_You say that every year, Pomona. You never go to see them._

I really have to this year. Polly thinks I've actually abandoned her for the school now.

_Albus did say that we might have to forfeit our vacation this_ year.

This year and every year.

_Are you complaining?_

Oh, no! My nephews are terrors- always trying to kill my plants.

_Leave your plants- Oh, for goodness sakes, which Corinthos was that? They're the Weasleys all over again, but worse!_

_I believe that was Tobias, trying to stop Jason from falling off the stairwells. And Fabian is wrestling Caspian in your hall, Pomona._

_That leaves two more of them, where are they?_

**Luka and Faror are currently in the entrance to my hall- I think they're trying to steal some of my ingredients, if you'll excuse**

** me.**Yeah, I have to go and save Caspian. Honestly, that boy cannot fight his brother to save his life.

_I'm going to go and help Tobias- oh. Did you hear that crash?_

Yes, I did. If you'll help me, Minerva. I'm going to make sure Poppy doesn't get angry when she sees the poor boy.

Good idea.

It looks as if I'm the only one left here... The Corinthos are certainly a handful.

* * *

**Review if you want to see Luka at school with Snape!**


End file.
